themultiverserevampedfandomcom-20200214-history
Suika Ibuki
General Information Suika Ibuki was the only oni living on the surface in Gensokyo. The rest of the oni lived underground in the Ancient City. Like most oni, she has a ridiculous amount of strength and loves to drink sake. Her personality is jolly and childish, as you'd expect from her appearance. She is strong enough to throw large boulders with one hand. Suika loves to party with all her heart. Along with Yuugi Hoshiguma, she is one of the Four Devas of the Mountain. During Immaterial and Missing Power, Suika wanted to gather humans and youkai to party everyday. She used her ability to manipulate them by spreading a mist that caused them to party non-stop. Her intention was to bring out all the oni out of hiding and party non-stop. In most scenarios, Suika was defeated and the number of parties dropped rapidly. In her own scenario, Suika defeated everyone she encountered however had to stop feasts anyway due to Reimu's ability. During Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, Suika notices the temperaments being gathered from everyone into the sky, so Suika decides to climb the Youkai Mountain. When she reached Heaven, she spotted Tenshi Hinanawi. Instead of investigating the matter, Suika instead asks for a free space in heaven. Personality Her personality is jolly and quite childish, as you would expect from her appearance. Despite her childlike exterior, however, she possesses great amounts of raw power. She loves drinking and is frequently seen in the fighting games drunk; she claims she's been drinking for some hundreds of years now. Suika bears the typical personality traits of most oni, valuing strength and fair play while despising dishonesty and cowardice. However, she is apparently slightly less honest than a typical oni. In addition, she doesn't kidnap humans, which is known to be the "strongest bond of trust" between oni and humans. However, she is nonetheless quite honest. Though she is generally a happy-go-lucky oni, as one of the most powerful youkai in Gensokyo, she can be very observant. In addition, she is seen being very critical of others in Immaterial and Missing Power, such as by calling Alice Margatroid a coward and telling Youmu Konpaku how people make fun of her. Abilities Suika, more than the abnormal strength of an oni, possesses super-strength. Aya Shameimaru, who has probably seen or heard of nearly every youkai by now, once referred to Suika as "simply the most powerful youkai in Gensokyo". That doesn't mean there aren't others that could be nearly equal to her power, but she is still thought of as the strongest/most powerful youkai in Aya's opinion. Of course, this may be because she is a tengu, who were once subordinate to the oni. At the time of Silent Sinner in Blue, among the people that Reimu Hakurei knows, it seems that she had the greatest super-strength, but she admits that Yuugi Hoshiguma might be (physically) stronger than she is. She once uttered "in my swarm of pandemonium, in the forgathering of oni, no mere human or youkai can withstand!" Suika's ability to manipulate "density" gives her the power to control the density of any given object; to put it simply, assembly and dispersion. As the object's density increases, it heats up, and as it decreases, it turns into a mist. During her spell cards and other attacks, she can also create smaller versions of herself and make herself giant. She can also decrease her own body's density to become a mist, as she did during the events of Immaterial and Missing Power, making it impossible to attack her.5 By doing this all over Gensokyo, she can effectively keep an eye on everything going on. She can also gather things without shape, like people's souls, which caused the incident in the first place. She has also affected the Moon as reflected in sky (the canopy) to make it explode, then take the falling fragments and turn them into mist as well, but the details as to how are unknown. Youmu Konpaku, after striking her with one of her swords, commented that the sword itself reacted strangely. With this power, she was able to assemble the thoughts of people and youkai, and made the residents of Gensokyo periodically have a party. Furthermore, with this power she is able to split up into small pieces and become a giant, and she is also able to disperse into the atmosphere. Other than that, she is able to compress her attack and increase her power, and is able to draw the opponent into something like a black hole, and sucking the opponent's power, out of nowhere she assembles rocks and health, and the way she throws it can be seen. It seems like she is able to turn a mountain into sand by this power (according to Immaterial and Missing Power). During her mystery attacks on Myouren Temple in Wild and Horned Hermit chapter 9, she was capable of one-hit knockouts without being seen. Unbelievably, in her last spell in Immaterial and Missing Power's story mode, "Pandemonium" or "A Million Oni Parade the Night," her spell gauge and her health gauge disperse, making an unthinkable system-intervention model for its usage method. Story Before appearing in Gensokyo, Suika lived in the Underworld. However, before even that, she apparently lived on the Youkai Mountain as one of the four "Devas of the Mountain", along with Yuugi Hoshiguma and two others. Since the oni were superior to the other residents of the mountain, such as the tengu and kappa, they all still remember her even now as someone to be respected. In the multiverse, she accidentally helped Rin Satsuki by causing an incident. But this time, she actually broke the moon, then she caused mist to go all over the multiverse. All of that because she was bored. Relationships Yuugi Hoshiguma Suika and Yuugi Hoshiguma were two of the four devas of the mountain, and are very good friends, although it's been a while since they've actually seen each other before Subterranean Animism. Of course, their reunion during that time was not in person, but instead Suika watching Yuugi through a TV screen and talking to her using Yukari's cell phone. Suika hopes the four of them can go mountain climbing again, some day. They've been seen hanging around together in the background of the Human Village of Hopeless Masquerade. Yukari Yakumo Yukari Yakumo was Suika's friend before the oni went to the Underworld. It is unknown how or when they became friends. Yukari cares about Suika, as her (hypothetical) Immaterial and Missing Power story has her stop Suika because she's worried that people will find Suika whom won't be as forgiving as Yukari is. Suika does favors for Yukari, such as rebuilding the Hakurei Shrine in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody or going along with her scheme in Subterranean Animism. The two play danmaku battles with each other, though it's been a while since the last one before Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. In Oriental Sacred Place Chapter 12, Yukari is with Suika at the Hakurei Shrine New Year's Festival. Suika (an oni) does tend to get annoyed with Yukari's "dirty tricks", but doesn't go beyond snapping that they're dirty. Suika referred to Yukari's existence as fraudulent to Youmu Konpaku in Immaterial and Missing Power, and stated to Yukari that it was rare to see her "on this side of the world" in broad daylight in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. These may be simple figures of speech, or they may show that Suika knows many deeper things about Yukari. Tenshi Hinanawi Suika travelled up to Heaven and beat up Tenshi to get some land. Iku mentions in her ending that Tenshi must have gave it to her without consulting any of the other celestials about the matter. Since then, Suika played at least one prank on Tenshi by gathering up many others to come fight her. Tenshi initially figured that it'd be okay because Suika will get bored and leave heaven soon, but by the time the final story in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody ends, Suika’s still up there, causing Tenshi to worry about just how long the oni plans on staying. Iku Nagae Iku first encounters Suika when Suika is climbing to Heaven to see someone, where she tested Suika before allowing Suika to move on. Suika won, surprising Iku with her power. Iku later runs into Suika while searching for Tenshi Hinanawi to file a report on earthquakes. The oni requests Iku play with her for a bit and fights Iku in a duel. Iku is extremely confused why the oni is still in Heaven, but had to get back to her job. Eventually, after a long string of being attacked by various residents of Gensokyo for no reason whatsoever and an infuriating meeting with Tenshi, the poor exhausted oarfish arrives back in heaven and runs into the oni again. Suika's story of Tenshi giving her land gets the oarfish even more exasperated at the celestial, and Suika cheerfully comforts her and pours her a drink, encouraging Iku to vent her complaints to the oni. It is unknown if they became friends after that or not. Yuyuko Saigyouji Yuyuko might have known Suika before Suika went to the Underworld, as she describes the mist in Immaterial and Missing Power to Patchouli Knowledge as nostalgic in Patchouli's story, even though she isn't sure what it is. When Yuyuko meets Suika in her own story, she disappointingly says that she had hoped to find a good memory but ended up finding a little demon instead, and the two proceed to insult each other very harshly. Although the double-speak and metaphors aren't completely clear, this could imply that Yuyuko knew Suika from long ago, and the two did not get along. Other residents of the underworld These are various denizens of the Underworld that Suika got to see in Subterranean Animism. Of the six, Suika has never met Yamame, Rin, or Utsuho personally (or at least gotten to know them personally), but is familiar with their species. She knows Parsee, but to her, Parsee is just some lowly youkai that guards a bridge. She knows Satori, but like everyone else, stays away from her because she dislikes having her mind read. She also knows Satori's sister Koishi, to whom she is a bit warmer, inviting her to come play the next time Koishi goes above ground. She believes Koishi's ability to read the subconscious compensates for Satori's weakness in a fight, indicating she may have gotten into battles or duels with the sisters before (probably playful, but maybe not). Demoman and Silver Sonic Suika spends most of her time messing around with them and drinking together. They seem to be some of her best friends, although mostly for fun. Futaba Sakura and Orange Suika always thinks Futaba is a clone of her, due to their similar looks. The same thing also applies to Orange. Reimu Hakurei Reimu‘s honesty in Immaterial and Missing Power impressed Suika when they first met. The oni now drops by the shrine often. She teamed up with Reimu to go along with Yukari's scheme in Subterranean Animism.Category:Events Category:Final Boss Category:Neutral